<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Hard Bruise Night by day_dream_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474247">One Hard Bruise Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dream_girl/pseuds/day_dream_girl'>day_dream_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gangster Ballum [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, First Meetings, Highway Crime Family, Light Angst, M/M, Mitchell Criminal Empire, Swearing, little bit smutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dream_girl/pseuds/day_dream_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is out looking for a good time in the club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gangster Ballum [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Hard Bruise Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the prequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820148">Who Said Life Was Fair?</a> There's no need to read that first. For anyone who asked for more about this world. It's just a bit of fun so I hope everyone enjoys it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re not long after arriving at the club, the bouncers and cashier giving Ben the proper respect his position deserves. Sometimes being part of the Mitchell gang really has its perks. He blows a kiss at the coat attendant and lets his eyes scower the crowd, until <i>he</i> catches his eye. </p><p>He can hardly miss him. Tall, dark, messy hair and looking just a little unsure in his surroundings. Ben bites his lip as he locks him in his sights. Tall, dark and handsome meets his eye, holding his heated gaze. Even from a distance Ben can see the way his tongue peeks out to wet his lips as he gives Ben the once over. Ben smirks back at him and quirks an eyebrow. The taller man looks like a deer caught in the headlights, and Ben has a suspicion that if he were closer, he’d be able to see the beginnings of a blush work its way up his neck. Very nice.</p><p>“Here ya go, mate,” Jay claps him on the shoulder and hands him a beer.</p><p>“Cheers,” Ben salutes him, barely letting his eyes drift from his newly acquired target. Jay elbows him and nods towards the table set up for them towards the side. Ben follows him a few steps behind. Just as he’s about to reach the table, he feels his hand grabbed from behind. Turning around he sees a tall, bawdy blonde, eyes starting to glaze over and swaggering with the confidence only alcohol can bring.</p><p>“Fancy a dance, darlin’?” he leers down at Ben. </p><p>“No,” Ben answers succinctly turning around. Unfortunately, his would be admirer doesn’t seem inclined to take no for an answer and grabs his bicep, turning him aggressively towards him. Ben feels his temper rise; he smiles shark like at the blonde, and gestures for him to lean closer to him. As soon as he does, Ben’s hand grabs his ear and pulls violently down, until the blonde is standing awkwardly in front of him, bent in half and huffing as his face turns red in annoyance.</p><p>“I already said no. So, I suggest you get your grubby hands off me and get out of here before I chop ‘em off myself, <i>darlin’</i>.”</p><p>The man’s eyes light up in anger, and Ben is almost relishing the idea of teaching this meat head a lesson when a panicked looking man pats the blonde on the shoulder and sends Ben an apologetic look with fear in his eyes, pulling his friend away. Ben can only assume he’s apologising for his friend’s behaviour, but it’s drowned out by the noise of the club around them. He doesn’t spare them another glance as he settles down beside Jay, who only shakes his head and smirks at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Jay replies over the music, “just surprised he’s still able to walk, is all.”</p><p>“Ain’t worth my time. I got someone else in mind to spend my energy on.” His eyes sweep the floor looking for him.</p><p>“Already? We’ve only just arrived!”</p><p>Ben grins at him and send him a cheeky wink. Jay’s drinking from his glass when Ben feels him stiffen beside him. He sends him a questioning look and Jay shifts uneasily.</p><p>“One of the Highways is here.”</p><p>“What?” Ben quickly scans the crowd looking for the tell tale shiny bald head in a sea of dancers. He can’t see them but he zeros in on his man, swerving through the crowd towards the bar.</p><p>“I don’t see ‘em.”</p><p>Jay points towards the tall brunette and Ben frowns at him. “What? <i>Him?</i> He ain’t one of the Highways," Ben scoffs. "He don’t even look like he knows who Uncle Fester is, let alone be a member of the fan club.”</p><p>Jay rolls his eyes and moves closer to Ben’s ear. “He’s Jonno’s youngest. Callum.”</p><p>Ben’s brow furrows, “How come I ain’t heard of him?”</p><p>“Army, was away in Iraq or somewhere. He’s a friend of Lee Carter. Met them out one night before he left.”</p><p>Ben’s eyes follow Callum like a hunter tracking his prey. Jay hits him and attracts his attention.</p><p>“No,” he points his finger at him, “I know that look. I don’t want any trouble tonight Ben. You gave the boys the night off; besides he ain’t got anything to do with his Dad’s business.”</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes, “I’m not interested in causing trouble, I’d as soon never hear the name Highway again.”</p><p>Jay agrees with a nod, “yeah, they’re really starting to get your Dad’s tail up. Heard Jonno was tryna undercut him with that car dealer in Chiswick.”</p><p>“Let’s not talk business, eh Jay? Hear enough about it from my Dad all day.” Ben’s eyes keep being drawn to the tall man. “You sure about him?”</p><p>“What?” Jay fishes his phone from his pocket and grins down at the screen. “Lola’s on her way.”</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes, “that’s me given the heave ho, then. I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>“You know you don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Well I don’t fancy playing third wheel to you two lovebirds, do I? Besides, think I’ve spotted some talent worth scouting out.” Ben smirks and finishes the beer quickly. “Don’t wait up for me.”</p><p>Jay has to have this wrong, there’s no way this man is a Highway. But if he is... He could make this work for him. Callum Highway. He could be a way in. He can give him a false name, maybe worm his way in and see what info he can dig up. His Dad’d love it if he could get the upper hand against the Highways. Using one of their own against them. Assuming of course Ben could put up with him for longer than five minutes. Given his interactions with Jonno and Stuart he doesn’t hold out much hope.</p><p>He jostles into the back of the tall man who turns around with a frown on his face. “Sorry mate,” Ben smiles up at him, “let me get these in, as an apology.”</p><p>“There’s no need,” he smiles politely down at him. It’s only under the lights at the bar that Ben can see the bright blue eyes shining back at him and feels his heart beat pick up. It’ll be a shame if he’s a Highway because Ben hasn’t met anyone as stunning in a long time. He’s convincing himself Jay must have it wrong. This guy is far too attractive and far too mannerly to have been brought up by <i>Jonno Highway</i>. Realising he’s staring, he quickly averts his gaze and clears his throat. It’s been a while since he’s felt like this with someone.</p><p>“I insist,” Ben smiles at him, “least I can do. You here alone?”</p><p>“Eh,” he glances towards the left where Ben sees another man making out with a blonde girl, and getting increasingly handsy. “Looks like it, now. I was here with a mate but he seems a bit busy.”</p><p>“Good for me though.” Ben grins at him. Callum blushes and smiles shyly. Ben is blown away by how soft he seems. He’s convinced Jay must have got everything arse side up. “You got a name, then?”</p><p>Blue eyes meet him and he sees indecision flicker past them before forcing his shoulders to relax as he leans against the bar. “Callum,” he nods his thanks towards the bar man and takes a drink. Ben feels the disappointment and disbelief vying for dominance inside him.</p><p>“Callum?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Callum smiles tentatively down at him, “You?”</p><p>“Matt,” Ben answers, winking at the barman as he pays him and follows Callum to a darker part of the club where they can drink without being interrupted. He sits closer to Callum, arms brushing, legs pressed together. He can see the blush in Callum’s face and see the way his pinky finger taps nervously against his glass. </p><p>“Don’t remember seeing you around here before, Callum.”</p><p>“I was away with the Army. Just back from a tour of Afghanistan.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Ben smiles, “no way I’d forget a face as pretty as yours.”</p><p>Callum laughs and shakes his head. “That so?”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Ben practically purrs, laying a hand on Callum’s and squeezing gently. “Bet you look good in that uniform and all.” He breathes into his ear. “Bet you look even better out of it.”</p><p>Callum licks his lips and tentatively reaches out to run a hand through Ben’s hair. Ben closes his eyes with a sigh and Callum’s confidence grows with a more self-assured touch.</p><p>“D’you want-”</p><p>“Yes,” Ben replies, opening his eyes to Callum’s grin. It feels like the sun has appeared from behind darkened clouds.</p><p>“You don’t know what I was gonna say.”</p><p>“I don’t care. For you, I’ll say yes to anything. I’ve a feeling you’ll be worth it.” He bites his lip and Callum sways towards him, eyes transfixed on his mouth. It’s only a brush of lips but it’s enough for Callum to relax and Ben to be sure he’s going to get what he wants.</p><p>“I got a place close by.” Callum says eventually when they pull apart.</p><p>“So what are we still doing here then?” Ben asks, grabbing Callum’s hand and pulling him up behind him. Big blue eyes stare at him in wonder and Ben feels his heart stutter. He’s going to have to be careful here. One night. He’ll give himself one night.</p>
<h5>***</h5><p>All Ben’s initial impressions about Callum Highway fly out the window when he finds himself in his bed. Gone is the soft, nervous, self conscious man. Instead, he’s got a man who knows what he’s doing and how to do it. Out of breath, and reaching blindly for a release he has no control over, he stares in wonder at the blue eyed Adonis hovering over him and pounding powerfully inside him. He bites his lip to quell another moan and closes his eyes. </p><p>Callum catches his bottom lip and pulls it gently from his teeth. “None of that,” he huffs with each thrust, forcing Ben to look at him. “Wanna hear ya. Hear all those delicious noises you’re making for me. They’re all mine. So give ‘em to me.”</p><p>Ben didn’t think he could get any more turned on, but somehow Callum has managed it and he claws at his shoulder, panting and biting at his skin. “Yeah,” he whispers, “yeah, just like that. Fuck!” He swears his eyes roll in the back of his head as Callum hits the right spot. “Fuck, Callum.”</p><p>Callum growls and kisses Ben, more teeth and tongue than lips, but domineering and demanding. “You gonna come for me, baby?” he stares down at Ben, “hmm? You gonna let me see that pretty come painting your chest for me?”</p><p>“God, yes,” Ben replies, breathless, “yeah.” He feels like he’s babbling but it’s been a long time since he’s been fucked like this, and the smile that Callum sends him radiates warmth and promise.</p><p>“I’m gonna need you to come for me, Ben,” Callum nips his neck and flicks at his nipple as he gives a particularly hard thrust and picks up speed. </p><p>“Fuck!” Ben shouts and Callum barely wraps a hand around his cock before he’s sending ropes of come decorating both their chests. Callum follows with a few short thrusts later, grunting against Ben’s neck and collapsing on top of him, shifting so that he doesn’t crush him. Ben stares at the ceiling, breathing heavily. His brain seems to have short circuited and has turned into white buzz, no thoughts whatsoever. </p><p>“You alright?” </p><p>Ben turns his head and meets Callum’s lazy smile and somehow brighter blue eyes. “Yeah, yeah I’m good, just....wasn’t expecting that!” he lets out a deep chuckle.</p><p>“No?” Callum raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“No,” Ben grins, “you <i>are</i> a dark horse!”</p><p>“You complaining?”</p><p>“God, no,” Ben leans over and kisses him with a hum in his throat. “Wouldn’t mind checking to see that it weren’t a once off though.”</p><p>Callum laughs. “Ready and rearing to go again, are ya?”</p><p>“It’s one of my better qualities,” Ben smirks. Callum disappears and quickly returns with a cloth to clean them both up with. </p><p>Ben relaxes back onto the pillow, casually glancing around the room. This room has got all the markings of an Army man, or a compulsive cleaner. Everything has its place and everything is in its place. If he wasn’t so sated and relaxed he’d get up and move one of those books, just so he’s not the only thing that’s less than perfect in the flat. He idly wonders if Callum would notice; he’s almost 99% certain he would. There’s fuck all of use he could bring back to his Dad, but Ben really couldn’t care less.</p><p>“What you thinking so deeply about?” Callum returns to the bed, pulling Ben to his chest. So, Callum’s a cuddler. Ben wouldn’t normally put up with this kind of thing from a one nighter but he’s that wringed out and comfortable he can’t help but allow it. Besides, it’s kind of nice to feel Callum’s fingers running through his hair.</p><p>“Just wondering how long you need to recover before round two.”</p><p>He feels the rumble of Callum’s laugh through his chest and gives him a playful nip.</p><p>“Give me twenty minutes and I’m all yours.”</p><p>“Hmmm,” Ben hums closing his eyes, already anticipating what’s to come. He can already feel his cock begin to twitch remembering how bossy Callum had been. He’d taken complete control and Ben had loved it. Loved how he could man handle him exactly where he wanted him, that he could give as good as he got. And that mouth! Oh, Callum brought dirty talk to a whole new level. Christ, Ben had nearly come on demand when he’d asked him to.</p><p>His eyes suddenly snap open and he stiffens, his whole body frozen as he stares into nothing. Callum pauses, feeling the tension suddenly immerse Ben.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Ben pulls away quickly and turns, glaring at him with suddenly cold eyes. Callum looks like a confused fish, all wide eyes, and open mouthed.</p><p>“You,” Ben growls, sliding further down the bed. “Say it!”</p><p>“Say what? You’re, you’re not making any sense!”</p><p>“My <i>name!</i>” Ben shouts at him, “say my name!”</p><p>Callum swallows and holds his hands out, palms up as if trying to calm a wild animal. “Alright, alright, just, just stay calm, yeah? I know you’re upset but-”</p><p>“Say it!” He roars, blood thrumming in his ears and fingers clenching tightly into the sheets on the bed.</p><p>Callum looks at him lost and shakes his head. “Ben,” he whispers, “Ben Mitchell.”</p><p>Immediately, Ben hops off the bed and starts searching for his clothes. He needs to get out of here. He thought he was the predator, but what if he was the prey all along? This could all be a trap; the Highways could be just outside the door lying in wait before they put a bullet through his head and throw him in the Thames. God knows they’re crazy enough to try it.</p><p>He only realises Callum is talking when he feels him grab his wrist and turns him towards him. “I promise!”</p><p>“What?” Ben furrows his brows, only now trying to focus back on what’s happening in the room.</p><p>Callum reaches towards him, but Ben flinches away. “I’m sorry, alright? But, to be fair, I told you my name and when I asked you yours, you gave me a false one!”</p><p>Ben’s jaw tightens. “So what is this then? One last hurrah before I’ve a bullet in the head? Was this the plan all along?”</p><p>“No!” Callum shakes his head, “of course not. There’s no plan, Ben. How would I know you were going to be at the club tonight?”</p><p>“Well what am I meant to think, eh? Your Dad and mine ain’t exactly the best of pals!”</p><p>“You knew who I was when you came up to me at the bar,” Callum points out, “I wasn’t sure, but, clearly you knew who I was from the start. So what, was this all some sort of plan on <i>your</i> part?”</p><p>Ben smiles coldly at him, “I took an opportunity that was presented to me, Callum. You’re not exactly hard on the eye and if I got any other information out of ya,” Ben shrugs, “well that would just be a bonus, now wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Callum’s smile is a hard line and he shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. He lets out a hollow laugh that makes something jerk unpleasantly in Ben’s stomach.</p><p>“You can get out now.” Callum tells him turning away.  Ben continues getting dressed, but finds his movements a bit stiffer and slower, an uneasiness spreading. When he’s finally dressed he finds it difficult to make his feet move and leave the room. Callum glances around and sneers at him. “You heard me, get out. If you’re here to get information on my family you’re wasting your time. I ain’t interested in their business and I ain’t interested in starting a war with the <i>great</i> Mitchell Empire.” </p><p>Callum shakes his head and sits down on the bed with a sigh, all the fight draining out of him. Ben can only stare at him in return. “Of course I knew who you were,” Callum murmurs, “you’re Ben Mitchell.  Show me one person in the East End who doesn’t know the Mitchell Family.”</p><p>“Well, there’s this blonde bloke at the club...” Ben recalls and Callum smiles sadly at him.</p><p>“I shoulda known,” he says and Ben has a feeling he’s speaking more to himself than Ben. “It all makes sense now. I mean you’re,” he gestures towards Ben and looks him up and down as if it’s obvious what he’s trying to say and while Ben is still cautious, Callum is really too much like Bambi to make him seem like a real threat. “I can’t believe I let myself think you were interested in me. Of course you’d only be after getting dirt on my family. Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you but I’m only back in London and I try not to get involved in the nitty gritty of whatever mess they’re always involving themselves in.”</p><p>Ben clears his throat and scratches at the back of his neck. “Guess this was a waste of my time then.”</p><p>Callum’s lips press tightly together and he refuses to make eye contact with Ben.<br/>
Ben doesn’t feel guilty. He doesn’t. But, this uneasiness in his chest isn’t getting any better the closer he gets to the door. If anything it’s getting worse. He stares at his hand on the handle, unable to make himself go through it just yet.</p><p>He takes a breath and turns his head towards the right, just so he can see Callum out of the corner of his eye.  “I didn’t know,” he admits quietly. He can’t see Callum properly, but can tell from how his body suddenly stills that he’s got his full attention. “When I first saw ya in the club. I didn’t know who you were. Not until just before I ran into ya at the bar. And even then...”</p><p>“Even then, what?” Callum’s voice cracks as he carefully stands up. </p><p>Ben leans his forehead against the door, closing his eyes and counting to ten. He opens his eyes and turns, taking in Callum wrapped in a sheet, his hair messy and dishevelled, lips red and swollen. </p><p>“I hoped you weren’t. Because you,” he bites his lips as he looks Callum up and down, “you blew me away. You have <i>no</i> idea how much I wish you weren’t a Highway right now.”</p><p>“You have no idea how much I wish you weren’t a Mitchell.” Callum smiles sadly and Ben returns it. His eyes travel around the room again and he takes some pride from the dishevelled sheets and pillows in the pristine room. Proof that Ben Mitchell was here, bringing his normal chaos and destruction to quiet and calm. </p><p>“You don’t want me to be a Mitchell and I don’t want you to be a Highway. So,” Ben muses, fingers reaching out to curl into the sheet around Callum’s torso. “So, what if tonight we’re not? We’re just two blokes who fancy each other like mad and decided to spend the night together? People do it all the time, we’re no different.”</p><p>Callum reaches out and cups his jaw, forcing Ben to look at him. Ben could drown in those eyes, too soft, too open, and too vulnerable for his world. For Callum’s world too, if truth be known.  Callum kisses him gently, coaxingly and Ben allows himself to be pulled slowly back to the bed.</p><p>“You know this is a bad idea,” Callum tells him.</p><p>“I get the impression you’re rather fond of bad ideas,” Ben whispers, as Callum’s hands busily unzip his trousers. </p><p>“Suppose you have a point,” Callum smiles.</p><p>"One night?" Callum looks for reassurance in Ben's eyes.</p><p>Ben swallows and licks his lips, "One night. Besides you did promise me a round 2,” Ben reminds him with a smirk.</p><p>Callum’s eyes light up and he grins down at Ben, “I’m a man of my word, Ben Mitchell. Never make a promise I can’t keep.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Callum hums, “and if you’re really lucky and do as you’re told, I’ll even make ya breakfast in the morning.”</p><p>Ben feels something lurch deep in his stomach. “Better be pancakes.”</p><p><i>One night,</i> Ben thinks firmly to himself, <i>that’s it.</i></p><p> It doesn’t stop him from putting his number in Callum’s phone before he slips out the door in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's how the boys met! It's a pretty simple little meeting between our two boys but I might add another story or two into this AU, I like this world and I already have a few ideas for Ballum in this AU.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>